


Weatheratom Drabbles

by AliceJasper28



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJasper28/pseuds/AliceJasper28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some of my weatheratom drabbles from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulmate AU

**andyneedstostop asked: “What’s wrong?? I could feel in how much pain you were just now. God, I’m still shaking.” WeatherAtom?**

Ray burst into the room, looking around frantically for his soulmate, tremors wracking his body. He spotted Mark curled up on the couch, a blanket draped loosely around his shoulders, he looked pale and shaky (even more so than Ray did). Ray rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Mark and pulling him into a tight hug.

“What’s wrong?? I could feel how much pain you were in just now. God, I’m still shaking, myself.” Ray rambled, keeping a tight grip on Mark.

When he didn’t get an immediate reply, Ray released Mark slightly and leaned back to get a better look at him. Now that Ray was closer, he could see the tear tracks on his boyfriend’s cheeks and felt a pang in his heart, he hated to see his soulmate cry.

Mark finally looked up and said weakly, “I-I got jumped.”

“What!?” Ray growled, anger bubbling up inside him.

“Some douches at the bar found out I was trans and jumped me when I was leaving,” Mark explained, sniffling occasionally and gripping Ray’s shirt tightly.

“Oh, Mark,” Ray said softly. He ran a soothing hand through Mark’s hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“Who helped you get home?” Ray asked, knowing that if he asked for details about the attack, Mark would only get worse.

“Len, he said he was going to the police station to report them,” Mark replied, burying his face in Ray’s stomach.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there,” Ray apologised, “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“Just hold me,” Mark mumbled, voice slightly muffled by Ray’s shirt.

“I can do that,” Ray said, continuing to run a hand through Mark’s hair. His free hand rested on Mark’s cheek, thumb stroking softly across.

Ray wasn’t going to let those bastards get away with hurting his soulmate. He only hoped Mark knew that.


	2. Chapter 2

**andyneedstostop asked: N (“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”) Weatheratom?**

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Mark said softly, sitting down beside Ray on the couch. Ray was sat with his arms resting on his knees and head in his hands, he let out a sigh and turned to face Mark, resting his cheek on his hands instead.

“It’s fine, Anna died a while ago and it’s not like I told you before now so you don’t have to apologise,” Ray replied, giving Mark a small smile.

“Still, I know what it’s like to lose someone so I know it’s not easy especially when you loved them,” Mark added, reaching over to rest his hand on Ray’s knee.

Ray nodded in agreement and admitted, “I almost forgot about your brother.”

Mark just gave Ray a small, understanding smile. Ray responded with a smile of his own and let one of his hands drop to hold Mark’s. It was a nice change to have someone understand how Ray felt, he usually either got pity or people suddenly becoming uncomfortable and making an excuse to leave. And it seemed Mark not only knew how he felt but actually knew that anything he said wouldn’t make a difference so he didn’t say a thing but gave Ray the support he needed.

Mark shifted closer so that his side was pressed against Ray’s and he could rest his head on Ray’s shoulder. Ray let go of Mark’s home so that he could wrap his arm around Mark’s shoulders. The couple moved so they both laying across the sofa, their legs intertwined and Mark resting on Ray’s chest. They fell asleep like that, wrapped up together like they were the only two people in the world.


	3. Friendship Is Equally Important

**andyneedstostop asked: FRIENDSHIP IS EQUALLY IMPORTANT WeatherAtom?**

Ray let out a frustrated yell and glared at his companion. “I’m the tech guy around here yet you’re the one cheating!”

“I’m not cheating!” Mark protested, “I’m honestly this good.”

Mark gave Ray a cheeky grin which led Ray to believe that he was definitely lying. They’d been playing Mario Kart for the last three hours and somehow Mark had won almost every game. If what Iris had told him about Shawna’s gaming habits were true then Mark was cheating for sure.

“I don’t believe you,” Ray grumbled, narrowing his eyes.

Mark smirked and said, “If you really think I’m cheating why don’t you try and win a game whilst cheating?”

“Because!” Ray began.

“Because?” Mark prompted, giving Ray an impish grin.

“Because, I’m not going to fall to your level,” Ray said, grumpily. He crossed his arms over his chest, dropping his controller, and pouted.

“Fine,” Mark sighed, “If I promise you that I don’t definitely won’t cheat at all, will you play another game with me?”

Ray hesitated and asked, “No cheating?”

“None.”

“Alright fine.” Ray agreed, “But you better keep your promise!”

“Scouts honour.”

“You were never a scout.”

“Just play the damn game.”


	4. Meeting in the E.R/A&E au

**andyneedstostop asked: O WeatherAtom**

**meeting in the E.R/A &E au**

Ray shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Felicity was glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. They were sitting in the waiting room of the E.R, waiting to be seen by someone.

“Can you please stop glaring at me? I said I was sorry!” Ray pleaded.

“I will stop glaring at you when you stop being stupid. Which obviously won’t happen any time soon.” Felicity replied, somehow managing to glare harder.

“I didn’t mean to burn my arm!”

Felicity scoffed and said, “If that were true you wouldn’t go days without sleep just to finish an experiment!”

Unfortunately for Ray, she had a point. Ray had gotten so caught up in what he was doing he’d forgotten to eat and sleep; although at least this experiment had only been two days instead of the last time where it had been a whole week.

“I’m going to get some coffee,” Felicity announced, “Don’t do anything even more stupid while I’m gone.”

“Yes ma'am,” Ray agreed, saluting with his good arm. Felicity rolled her eyes and walked away, her heels clicking loudly through the (surprisingly) quiet waiting room.Ray tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling. He knew he shouldn’t be so ungrateful to Felicity since she did so much for him but it was hard to get out of his own head sometimes, that wasn’t an excuse but he was trying.

“You sit while I go find someone,” A feminine voice said, making Ray tip his heard forward in interest, “And don’t move!”

“Yes mom,” A different, more sarcastic voice replied. A man walked (limped) in and took a seat near to where Ray was sitting. He was quite attractive, Ray noticed absently, he had the whole smoldering look going on.

The waiting room went quiet again, Ray and the man being the only two in there. The man was looking at Ray curiously, normally this would make Ray uncomfortable (usually people stared because they recognised his billionaire status) but the man didn’t seem to realise who he was so Ray didn’t mind too much.

“What you in for?” He asked suddenly, startling Ray.

Ray hesitated before replying “Burnt my arm. You?”

“My friends made a bet and I got caught in the crossfire,” He answered, “I’m Mark, by the way.”

“Ray.”

“Nice to meet you, Ray,” Mark said, smiling slightly.

“Nice to meet you too,” Ray smiled back, he might as well talk to a handsome stranger while he waited.

"So exactly what were they betting on?" Ray asked, glancing briefly at Mark's leg, his jeans were looking slightly bloody.

"Well, one of them said they could slide the entire length of the bar using just their feet,” Mark explained, “Obviously he wasn’t taken seriously.”

“Huh, did he manage it?”

“No, he got half way before knocking a glass over onto my leg, hence the limp.”

“Ouch,” Ray muttered in sympathy.

“What did you do?” Mark asked, nodding at Ray’s burnt arm.

“I was experimenting in my lab and got a bit careless,” Ray said shrugging.

“At least you didn't make it explode?” Mark offered, smirking.

“Funnily enough, I told my friend that, she didn’t appreciate it,” Ray snorted, glad someone else had his humour.

“Is this friend a girlfriend?” Mark inquired.

“Oh no! Definitely not, we tried once but it was a disaster! So I’m very much single,” Ray replied, shaking his head.

“Good,” Mark said.

“Good?” Ray frowned, confused.

“Yeah,it’d be a bit awkward, me asking for your number if you had a girlfriend." Mark smirked at the shocked expression on Ray’s face.

"I suppose it would be,” Ray stuttered. Mark snorted and reached into his pocket, bringing out his phone and handing it over to Ray. Ray fumbled for his own phone, eventually getting it out to hand over to Mark so they could exchange numbers.

Maybe Ray getting burnt in his lab wasn’t such a terrible thing after all.


	5. Ghost/Living Person AU

**andyneedstostop asked: ghost/living person au (bonus points if they're both teenagers) WeatherAtom?  
**

For the past twenty odd years, Mark had been dead so when a new family moved into the house he was haunting and their teenage kid could see him, Mark was more than a little bit surprised. The kid didn’t seem too surprised though. As soon as he walked in the door and saw Mark, he just blinked before moving on to continue bringing in boxes; leaving Mark shocked but also very curious.

So, later that night when the new family had settled into bed, Mark floated into the kids bedroom to get some answers. The kid was up and seemingly waiting for him, looking even less surprised than when he first saw Mark.

“So,” Mark started, “You can see me?”

“Yep.” The kid nodded.

“Why?” Mark asked.

“I don’t know, I just can,” The kid shrugged.

Mark scowled slightly, annoyed he wasn’t getting any answers. He then inquired, “What’s your name?”

“Ray, what’s yours?” Ray responded.

“Mark.”

“So, how come your haunting my house?” Ray asked. He asked it like he was asking what answer someone got on a test or something.

“It was technically my house first,” Mark grumbled.

“Ok.”

“You make it seem like this isn’t the first time you’ve seen a ghost,” Mark remarked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“It’s not,” Ray replied, “I’ve always been able to seem them. You’re the first teenager though.”

“OH, well now I feel privileged,” Mark said sarcastically.

“You’re also the most attractive.” If Mark was alive, he would’ve blushed but instead all that happened is that he went slightly more transparent.

“Well, uh, thanks?” Mark stuttered, unsure as to whether he was being hit on. Which would be ridiculous and pointless since he’s you know, _dead._

Ray just beamed in response and seemingly done with the conversation, started to get under the covers. Mark frowned the kid was starting to get on his nerves. The kid was either oblivious or enjoyed winding Mark up as he just said ‘good night’, turned out his light and went straight to sleep.

Mark hovered uncertainly for a moment before huffing and floating back up to the attic. In all his years of haunting this house, Mark had never seen a kid so annoying. It didn’t help that he was also very attractive too (Mark was dead not blind), he had the whole cute nerd/attractive jock aura about him. Plus judging from his room and the little belongings he’d unpacked, the kid was obviously into the whole supernatural idea so there was a possibility that he had some answers on how Mark could finally move on. Of course, he wasn’t going to leave without having a little fun first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this and may consider continuing it. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**andyneedstostop asked: Can you write some fluffy high school AU WeatherAtom if you're up for prompts and that's okay?**   
  


Mark sat cross legged on Ray’s bed and watched as his boyfriend searched for whatever it was he’d lost this time. Ray was muttering to himself and his frown got deeper the longer he went without any results. It was best not to try and help when Ray got all tornado-y looking for something, Mark and Felicity had both learnt that the hard way.

“Ray?” Mark called out, cautiously.

“Yeah?” Ray grunted, not looking up from where he was searching for his bookshelf.

“What exactly are you looking for?” Mark asked.

Ray was quiet for a few minutes and Mark was getting worried that Ray had zoned out when he noticed that the tips of Ray’s ears were pink. That meant he was blushing. This just intrigued Mark further, he narrowed his eyes and chewed on his lip thoughtfully; whatever Ray had lost must’ve been either embarrassing or very private.

Ray suddenly let out a cheer, apparently finding what he was looking for and turned to Mark grinning. Mark gave an unsure smile back, confused to what it was that Ray had found. Ray was hiding it behind his back and he looked very proud of himself (which was never a good sign).

Ray beamed and handed Mark an oddly shaped (and badly wrapped) present. “For you!” He chirped.

“Uh thanks?” Mark said hesitantly, taking the present from Ray. He opened it slowly and was pleasantly surprised by what he found. It was a homemade bear that was wearing glasses and a t-shirt with an atom symbol on it.

“Shawna helped me make it,” Ray said, looking bashful, “I wanted you to have something that reminded you of me.”

Mark looked up, beaming and launched forward to wrap his arms around Ray and squeeze; Ray returned the hug, looking flustered but pleased.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Mark cried, hugging Ray tightly.

“Your welcome,” Ray mumbled.

Mark had been hinting at wanting something to remind himself of Ray for ages, and turns out Ray does actually pay attention. At least this time anyway.


	7. Comfort After A Nightmare

**Anonymous asked: WeatherAtom, Mark has a nightmare and Ray freaking out/trying to comfort Mark?**

  
  


Ray was awoken by the sound of whimpering and a muffled shout. He sat upright in bed, disoriented and still half asleep; he was soon woken up completely when he realized that the whimpering was coming from Mark.

“Mark?” Ray called softly.

Mark whimpered in response, tossing his head to the side. It was obvious that he’d been having this nightmare for a while before Ray was woken up as the sheets were tangled around Mark’s legs and he was drenched in sweat, his hair curling on his forehead.

“Mark,” Ray tired again, gently shaking Mark’s shoulder this time. Mark stirred slightly but didn’t wake, Ray was tempted to grab his phone and google the best way to wake someone but he wasn’t going to leave Mark for that long so he decided it was better to improvise.

Ray tried again, louder this time, “Mark, wake up.”

Mark groaned but his eyes fluttered open, so Ray counted that as a win. He looked slightly dazed though and his eyes were still glassy but he was awake. Ray gently helped Mark into a sitting position while Mark was still coming out of his dream.

“Ray?” Mark croaked, voice hoarse. “What’s happening?”

“You were having a nightmare,” Ray explained, rubbing soothing circles into Mark’s back.

“Oh,” Mark nodded. He leaned into Ray’s touch and let out a tired sigh.

“You ok?” Ray asked after a moment of silence.

“I think so,” Mark replied.

“Need anything?”

“A glass of water would be nice,” Mark requested, giving Ray a small, exhausted looking smile.

“Ok, I’ll be right back,” Ray gave him a reassuring smile back and slipped out of bed to get Mark his water. As soon as Ray left the room, Mark dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his eyes in hope of getting rid of the nightmare.

When Ray came back, Mark was propped up against the headboard staring at the ceiling. He looked down when he heard Ray and took the glass of water that was handed to him with a grateful smile. Ray climbed back into bed beside him, carefully to ensure the water didn’t spill.

Mark put the now half empty glass onto his nightstand at the same time Ray asked, “Want to talk about it?”

“No, I’m good.” Mark replied, “I wouldn’t mind a cuddle though.”

“Well, that I can do.” Ray smiled and opened his arms. Mark went willingly, slumping against Ray’s chest contently.

Mark’s nightmares used to be horrible and he wouldn’t be able to get to sleep for hours but now that he had Ray to comfort him, nightmares weren’t so bad anymore.


	8. Sweater Weather

**andyneedstostop asked:** **You’re the obligatory weird dude that’s running around campus in a t-shirt although it’s snowing, oh god please let me give you my sweater. Weatheratom? (Bonus points for boarding school AU)**

 

Ray was walking to the library with Felicity beside him, telling him about her newest computer program when Ray saw him. For the past week, Ray had been seeing this (very attractive) guy around the school, at the boys dorm, in the hall and outside near the library and every time he was only wearing a simple t-shirt even though everyone else had the sense to wear their warm clothing since it was literally snowing outside.

“He isn't wearing a coat again,” Ray muttered to himself, forgetting Felicity was beside him.

“Who?” Felicity asked frowning up at her friend. Ray pointed in the guy's direction, today he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

“I feel like someone should be worrying for his health,” Ray said, thoughtfully.

“Would that someone be you?” Felicity asked in a teasing tone.

“Wha!? No!” Ray spluttered turning pink.

“He's cute,” Felicity said simply, “And definitely your type.”

“My type?” Ray echoed giving Felicity a questioning look.

“Yeah, slightly small, pretty face and a killer body.” Felicity explained grinning.

“Wouldn't that make you my type?” Ray frowned.

“Well we did date, however briefly.” Felicity replied.

“Oh yeah.”

Felicity shook her head and gave Ray a fond look, “You're hopeless.”

“It's why you love me,” Ray grinned.

“Yeah, yeah now go talk to him!” Felicity snorted and gave Ray a slight push. Ray sighed but did as he was told, knowing better than to argue with Felicity.

As he got closer to the guy he noticed that he wasn't just standing there, he actually seemed to be focused intently on the sky. Ray approached cautiously anyway and not wanting to give the guy a heart attack he cleared his throat to announce his presence, the guy turned his focus onto Ray, who smiled shyly and waved his slightly.

“Yes?” The guy spoke and for a moment Ray recognized his voice and wondering if he'd spoken to the guy before.

“Um, hi, I'm Ray,” Ray introduced himself.

The guy frowned slightly but didn't move to walk away, he actually responded with, “Hi? I'm Mark.”

“So, I've uh seen you around the school lately and you haven't been wearing a coat or even a sweater and it's freezing outside and I'm honestly starting to worry that you might end up with hypothermia so please let me give you my sweater so you don't freeze to death,” Ray babbled after taking a deep breath. Mark blinked at Ray in confusion, taking in Ray's rant.

“So let me get this straight,” Mark smirked slightly at the word straight before continuing, “You're worried about a complete stranger getting hypothermia so you're giving me you're sweater, which you are still wearing by the way.”

“Uh, yes?” Ray cringed, realizing how insane it sounded.

“You know what Ray, I like you.” Mark stated smiling.

“You do?” Ray blinked surprised.

“Yeah.” Mark nodded.

“Does this mean you'll take my sweater?” Ray asked.

“When you're not wearing it sure.” Mark agreed.

“Oh!” Ray beamed and on impulse removed his coat so he could take his sweater off _(in the freezing cold weather_ ). As he lifted the sweater up over his head, Mark caught sight of Ray's abs and licked his lips appreciatively.

Ray, still beaming, handed over his sweater and put his coat back on completely ignoring the chill in the air. Mark snorted amused, put took the sweater anyway putting in on. Ray flushed slightly when Mark put it on, squashing the happy feeling of seeing Mark wearing his clothes.

“Would you like to grab some hot chocolate?” Ray asked, nervously.

“I'd love to,” Mark beamed. He put his arm through Ray's and allowed Ray to lead them towards the cafeteria. Ray was suddenly glad Mark was stupid enough not to wear a coat in the freezing cold weather.


	9. Sated Kiss

**anonymous asked: 29 Weatheratom?**

29 Sated Kiss

 

Ray collapsed back onto the bed, humming contently when Mark curled up beside him, burying his face into the curve of Ray's neck. They were both panting and sweaty, in desperate need of a shower but they were too comfortable to move just yet. Mark threw an arm over Ray's bare chest, snuggling deeper into his boyfriend's side, making a happy noise when Ray pulled him closer.

“Well, that was fun,” Ray said quietly, grinning when Mark snorted into his neck.

“More than fun,” Mark replied, leaning back to smile at Ray.

Ray took the opportunity to give Mark a slow, sated kiss, in no hurry to repeat their activities, content to just have Mark close.

“Careful,” Mark murmured but he too seemed content with being close to Ray and made no move to deepen the kiss.

“That'd be new,” Ray joked, smirking.

Mark laughed, rolling his eyes fondly; he curled back into his original position, tracing mindless patterns on Ray's chest. Ray smiled softly in response and tightened his grip on Mark's waist, tangling their legs together in the process.

“We need a shower,” Mark mumbled, although he stayed in his position.

“Later,” Ray said, curling further into Mark.

“Later.” Mark agreed, eyes drifting shut.


	10. Patching Up A Wound

**andyneedstostop asked: ♟ WeatherAtom?**

“How the hell did you manage this?!” Mark grumbled as he tended to a very large burn on Ray’s bicep. They were in Ray’s lab, away from the smouldering mess Ray had made. Ray was sat up on a spare table, a first aid kit next to him. Mark had forced to him to sit so he could actually reach his idiot boyfriend’s arm.

“Dumb luck?” Ray joked, wincing as Mark pressed down on the burn and giving his boyfriend an unimpressed look.

“I can’t believe you,” Mark muttered, scowling.

“Ow!” Ray yelped.

Mark had started wrap up the wound, not really caring to be gentle; to be fair, Ray deserved it after making Mark worry like he had. Mark just hoped that it wasn’t Mick who gave Ray this actually quite impressive burn.

“I’m sorry,” Ray mumbled, noticing the look on Mark’s face.

Mark scoffed and said, “You better be, you ass.”

“I didn’t know it was going to blow up!” Ray protested, “I mean before it started beeping.”

“What exactly were you trying to build?” Mark asked, sighing.

“…”

“Ray.” Mark glared at his boyfriend, trying to get him to talk.

“A computer,” Ray muttered, looking away.

“I can’t leave you alone, can I?” Mark sighed, shaking his head.

“I really am sorry,” Ray said, rotating his shoulder once Mark was finished.

“I know you are,” Mark replied, tiredly.

Ray opened his arms and spread his legs slightly for Mark to step in between so they could share a hug. Mark did that, a bit reluctantly, but he did end up melting into the hug.

“Don’t do it again,” Mark mumbled into Ray’s shoulder.

“Yes sir.” Ray agreed, squeezing Mark tighter.

He’d do it again a week later except this time the burn would be on his leg and he’d be off hero duty for a month.


	11. Soon To Be Dads

**Anonymous asked: Mark and Ray finding out they're gonna have a kid?**

  
  


What had been an ordinary day for Mark and Ray had suddenly turned into the happiest and most extraordinary day of their lives. For the past few months, they’d been searching for the perfect surrogate and after a lot of applicants, they’d finally found the one, of course then they had to wait for the surrogate to actually _get_ pregnant, which was agonising as both men were very impatient.

Ray had been out doing CEO things with Felicity when Mark got the call from the surrogate, letting him know that they were indeed pregnant (she’d taken many tests just to be sure). Mark was ecstatic, bouncing around his and Ray’s apartment, waiting for Ray to come home so he could share the news.

Mark was made aware of Ray’s arrival home when he heard Ray’s keys in the door. Grinning, Mark leaped into Ray’s arms as soon as his husband had gotten the door open. Ray automatically caught him, looking very surprised but pleased with his welcome.

“We’re having a baby!” Mark cheered, beaming.

“R-really?” Ray asked, wide eyed.

“Yes!” Mark nodded, eyes twinkling in excitement.

“We’re going to be dads?” Ray breathed, “We’re going to be dads!”

Mark laughed happily as Ray spun him, Ray soon joined with his own giddy laughter, the both of them grinning from ear to ear. Once Ray had stopped spinning them, Mark leaned down and kissed his husband, wanting to show him just how happy he was with the news. Ray responded to the kiss, enthusiastically, clutching Mark tightly.

It was the second best day of their lives. The position of first had to go to the day Katherine Anna Mardon-Palmer was brought into the world.


	12. Jealousy

**andyneedstostop asked: 50 WeatherAtom?**

**50: Writer’s Preference so I chose 5: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”**

  
  


They were at one of those stupid parties that CEO’s apparently had to host, which meant that Ray had to attend much to Mark’s dismay. On the bright side, Felicity and Oliver had to go too so Mark wasn’t completely alone in his hate for the party.

Watching all of these stuck up rich people drone on about one thing or another set Mark’s teeth on edge (he finally had sympathy with Hartley) especially when Ray had to join in and schmooze with his guests. Mark disliked this side of Ray because it was clearly false and unbearable for the man but he had to do it anyway to gain support for his company. Felicity clearly hated it too which was probably why Oliver was doing most of the talking.

Leaning against a wall in a secluded corner, Mark scowled, wondering if the night could get any worse. He couldn’t wait for this night to be over so he could go home and cuddle with his boyfriend. Of course the night did end up getting worse when an attractive, tall, dark haired woman approached Ray and was not-so-subtly flirting with him. The worst part was Mark couldn’t do anything about because she was probably one of the people Ray was trying to gain support from.

“Everything alright?” Curtis asked, approaching him with his husband trailing behind.

“Peachy,” Mark mumbled, sulkily.

“The attractive woman talking to Ray bothering you?” Curtis guessed, smiling sympathetically.

“… _Possibly_ ,” Mark replied, blushing slightly.

“Don’t worry,” Curtis’s husband said, “It happens to the best of us.”

“What does?” Mark asked, defensively.

“Jealousy.” The two husbands answered.

“I’m not-!” Mark tried to protest but realized it was pointless. Pouting, he tried to sink further into the wall, hoping it would swallow him.

“We’ll come check on you later,” Curtis told him, turning and dragging his husband away to go talk with Oliver and Felicity.

This was when Ray decided to join his boyfriend in the corner, looking exhausted and drained. Mark painted on a fake smile so Ray wouldn’t worry and automatically wrapped an arm around Ray’s waist when he got close enough.

“Hey,” Ray muttered tiredly.

“Hey,” Mark echoed, making a soothing circle motion with his thumb on Ray’s hip.

“You okay?” Ray asked, wrapping an arm around Mark’s shoulders.

“Yeah, fine,” Mark answered unable to keep his tone from going tense.

“You sure? You seem wound up,” Ray frowned, looking at Mark with concern.

“It’s nothing, you should probably go back and talk to all of those attractive women,” Mark cringed, realizing too late his mistake.

“What?” Ray stuttered, confused.

“Nothing,” Mark said hurriedly hoping Ray would drop the subject.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Ray smirked suddenly, looking oddly pleased.

“No!” Mark protested, scowling.

“You are!” Ray chirped gleefully.

“I’m not!” Mark growled.

“Oh, you don’t have anything to worry about,” Ray told Mark, “You’re the only one for me.”

“Sap,” Mark grunted but melted into Ray’s side anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my tumblr: http://classypeacebluebird.tumblr.com/


End file.
